Te amo, Babe-side stories
by JazMitch
Summary: Off-spin from Te amo, Babe...stories with different POVs
1. Letting her go

**A/N: This one is dedicated to FinanceBabe! For all your diligent reviews, here is your one-shot, as requested!**

****This scene is from the other men's POVs as Steph leaves the warehouse. This is their POV as the mess is going down. WARNING! Angsty, as it is primarily about their pain at having to let her go through that. **

_**Letting her go**_

Hector POV

"I need to get going," Angelita announced in a small voice. My gut clenched in a familiar spike of warning. It was hell not to listen to my instincts and ever worse still was knowing that my Angelita was going to suffer because of it. I watched her leave and for once, I could not do anything to protect her.

If it was up to me, I would take Angelita far, far away for as long as it took to find all kill all the worthless pendejos who have ever thought of hurting her.

I came from a very different life to any of the other men at Rangeman. No doubt, some of them had it hard, but I was a hardened gang-banger. I was lethal, deadly, and lived by the maxim "Kill first, ask questions later." It was the reason I was still alive, but it had stained my hands a deep red.

I had given up that life when I started with Rangeman, but I found myself more than willing- almost looking forward to- going back to the man I used to be when the need arose to protect my Angelita. Never around her, no…I would sooner use one of my own knives on myself before I exposed her to that side of me. I would, however, take pleasure in hurting anyone who dared to cause her pain.

It was this part of me that growled unhappily inside me as she walked away, el jefe holding her close to him. I needed to let off some steam, and I think el jefe noticed this, because he sent me after the asshole who was stupid enough to plot against us. Within minutes, I was in front of Angelita's friend's house, and I saw the shooter positioned at the window facing the empty backyard and forest. It was perfect, since no-one could see him. I slipped stealthily toward him; being small in build, I can make my way anywhere undetected. Within seconds, I had subdued him and loaded him into the SUV, with Angelita's friend still none the wiser.

It was too easy; it had not taken off the edge I was feeling. I considered going to the gym to work some aggression off, but I would have probably scared some of the other men. Instead, I took the stairwell to el jefe's apartment and set up the speakers to the bugs he was planting. I knew it was working as soon as I heard her voice.

"It's okay, Ranger," she whispered, attempting to sound brave.

"Be careful, Babe, please…"

I had never heard the boss's voice like that before. Despite my earlier rage at him, I could see that he loved her, so I cemented my decision to let him live. Cal and him came tearing into the apartment not much later.

For the next hour, the small shreds of patience I had were tested to the very limit. From the first time I heard his hands connect with her skin, I was ready to tear out of the building and shred the skin from the very cop's useless body. I felt things inside me; desperation, pain, helplessness, fear; things I haven't felt in long years. I honestly wasn't sure how much I could take before I threw the plan to the fire and killed everybody who was involved in this idea.

The only thought running through my head was of her voice and her plea to us to refrain from interfering and putting her friends' lives in danger.

Rage crackled from my very fingertips. The first time since she left that I relaxed was when I heard her sweet voice whisper,

"Goodnight, Guys."

I used to be a gang-banger. I had seen things worse than anything that could come out of the devil's worst nightmares. But never before have I felt the pain and fear I felt when I had to let my Angelita go.

###

Ram POV

"I have to get going," Bombshell said in a small voice. My heart clenched as I watched her walk away; it felt as though I was suffocating because I knew we were letting her walk into danger, letting her walk into pain, and we were doing nothing about it. Some logical part of me knew that she had begged us not to, because it was in her nature to protect the people she loved, and that no matter what, we would have had to this anyway. Another, more stubborn part of me told me that I should have ignored her protests and cuffed her to the passenger seat of my Explorer, driven her to Newark and put her under house arrest with Paul and his wife. I fought the urge, just barely, as I was forced to watch her drive off with Ranger to her imminent pain. I reigned in my rapidly growing temper and went off with Hal to question Mary Lou Stankovich and Eddie Gazarra. Before we left Gazarra's house, my cell rang.

"Yo," I answered irritably.

"Have you guys found the asshole yet, little brother?" Paul's voice came over the phone in a menacing growl. "You better tell me when you do, because I told you I want a crack at him. You don't even need to tell me what he did; knowing that he hurt Honey is a good enough excuse for me."

"Not yet, bro," I told him. "But when we do, I'll ask the Bossman if you can come in. you'll have to get in line."

"She's dating your boss?" he demanded.

"Not really," I hedged. "It's complicated with them, but they love each other."

"Okay," he accepted. "Tell your boss he has to let me come because I need to have a talk with him too."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrow, wondering whether my brother would come out of that "talk" alive.

"Yeah," he said firmly. "Call you later, Bro."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and we were back at Rangeman soon enough. I went up to seven with Hal and Manny, ready to report to Ranger. When we got into the apartment, Hector, Cal and Ranger were sitting next to a speaker. The sound that met me made my stomach convulse.

"When I come home after a long day at work, I expect to be greeted properly," Morelli's slimy voice saturated the room. I heard her slight _mph _of fury, and I knew he had crushed his lips to hers. As if that wasn't enough to make me want his blood, the small whimper of pain that escaped her incited a homicidal rage inside me that was paralleled by none.

I used to be a Marine. I had seen things worse than anything that could come out of the devil's worst nightmares. But never before have I felt the pain and fear I felt when I had to let my Bombshell go.

###

Cal POV

"I have to get going," Angel announced shakily. I fought my instinct to stop her, knowing that this was hard for her and willing myself to remember that I shouldn't make this harder for her. My heart felt like it was on the point of shattering when she made us promise not to interfere prematurely. I hadn't thought about the fact that I would have to hear her getting beaten by him. My stomach churned as we watched her and Ranger drive off. Ranger hadn't assigned me a job but it went without saying; though it was unspoken, I would be monitoring the cop. I followed them to the cop's house and sat near it, stewing about this whole messed up situation. When I saw Morelli's SUV pull up, and I noticed Ranger wasn't hightailing it out of there yet, I knew they needed a few extra minutes. I knew just how to distract the cop without tipping him off to what we were doing. I got out of my SUV and walked up to him as he got off his.

"Morelli." I barked out. "We need to have us a little chat."

"I have nothing to say to you," he spat, trying to sound fierce even while his eyes were wide in terror.

_Yeah, you should be afraid, _I thought furiously, palms itching to take this SOB down. _Instead of picking on Angel, why don't you take on someone your own damn size?_

"I have something to say to you," I snarled instead. "You just need to shut the hell up and listen, Morelli." He gulped visibly and nodded weakly. What a panzy-ass. "You're marrying the woman I consider a little sister," I told him, my voice a low, dangerous drawl. "I love her more than life. You'd better treat her right, because if I ever find out that you've mistreated her in any way, I will hunt your sorry ass down and when I'm finished with you, there will not be any identifiable parts of your body. Do I make myself clear?"

"You can't threaten a cop!" he blustered, shaking slightly.

"Not a threat," I gave him a bone-chilling smile. "A promise."

He paled and dropped his keys. Over his shoulder, I saw the boss getting into his Turbo. I nodded once to Morelli and gave him another sinister smile, making my way back to the SUV. The Boss and I floored it back to Haywood and we both took the elevator up to seven.

"Thank you for holding him off," Bossman nodded at me in thanks, his voice gruff and uneven. I nodded, not needing the thanks.

We tore to his apartment and Hector was sitting there, stock-still, listening to the speakers he'd set up. It was silent for a few minutes, and I almost got worried, but then we heard the cop's voice. Guess he'd stayed outside for a bit to compose himself. I smiled grimly to myself. I heard Ram, Manny and Hal come in as the cop told her he expected a proper greeting. I saw red as I heard him force a kiss on her and her whimper of pain. I clenched my fists. I bolted up from my chair when I heard the slap, and I wasn't the only one. Hector had Death in his eyes, and Ranger's beast had never looked more formidable, not even in the most FUBAR missions.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" he hissed. My gut convulsed and I wondered if I had inadvertedly given something away. Tank walked in in time to hear her whimper his name in pain. His eyes blazed in fury. "You kissed him!" Morelli snarled. My anxiety relaxed, but my fists hadn't. Ranger looked like he was trying to swallow boulders. He looked sickened but infuriated as well. "You're nothing but a filthy whore," the cop spat, before we heard a sickening crash and Angel's scream of agony. I didn't realize I was at the door on my way out to the cop's until Tank set a grim, restraining arm across my torso. He was livid, but I could see he wasn't going to let us break the promise we made her. I forced myself back to my place and saw Hector, knives already in his hand and Ranger, fists clenched, not giving in to Tank as easily as I had. Ranger finally saw the reason and forced himself back as well. It took a fair deal longer for Hector to listen to reason, but after a minute or two, he shoved his knives back into his holster, cursing darkly in Spanish and probably planning torture methods to use on the cop in his head. I was with him all the way on that one; I couldn't wait to get my hands on him.

I used to be a Navy SEAL. I had seen things worse than anything that could come out of the devil's worst nightmares. But never before have I felt the pain and fear I felt when I had to let my Angel go.

###

Tank POV

"I have to leave," my Little Girl announced sadly. I steeled myself when she left, reminding myself of all the reasons I couldn't spirit her away to my parent's house in Paris where he would never find her. Trying to think about the mole instead of what I would soon be forced to witness, I began to try to figure out ways to sniff him out. I drove back to Rangeman and ran complex searches on all our men again. There were some men who might hold grudges against Ranger, but we had cleared them all for some reason before. Finally, I had enough of it and walked up to Ranger's apartment. I walked in to hear her cry of pain. My hackles rose and I used all my willpower to stop from walking back out and flooring it to his house to show him what happened when someone messed with my Little Girl. When she screamed out in pain, nausea built in me and I knew it was fair game. I had almost joined Ranger, Cal and Hector when they began walking to the door, but I remembered our promise to her. I forced myself to stop them, and although Hector looked ready to add me to his body pile, he seemed to reconsider after a long while. I breathed a sigh of relief, and somehow knew that the only thing that stopped him from taking me on was the fact that Little Girl would've been upset if I was dead. I forced myself to stay put as I listened to the rest of it. I was so proud of her for taking him on, but I felt sickened at every bit of pain that asshole caused her. I looked to my best friend; Ranger was torn, his face showing pride, pain, desperation and something I have never seen. Not even on the worst of missions.

I saw fear.

When he caught my eye, I sent him a nod to let him know that he wasn't alone in what he was going through. He nodded at me in thanks, and then his blank face came back firmly in place.

Santos and Brown walked in as she was standing up to him. I could see pride beaming through Les's face and Bobby looked a little relieved. I couldn't seem to rid myself of the sick feeling inside me at what he was doing to her.

I used to be an Army Ranger. I had seen things worse than anything that could come out of the devil's worst nightmares. But never before have I felt the pain and fear I felt when I had to let my Little Girl go.

###

Bobby POV

"I have to leave," Bomber said in a small voice, and my heart clenched. I felt uneasy and helpless, especially when she made us promise that we wouldn't interfere. I knew it was going to be exceptionally hard for us to listen to hear get hurt.

I was a medic; on principle, I didn't relish in causing anyone pain. Over the years, I've found that this principle was NOT extended to anyone who was dumb enough to cause Stephanie Plum pain.

The day I first healed Steph, was the day I began to find the man I used to be, before the darkness of war had tainted my soul. I grew to love her fiercely, taking her as the little sister I'd never had. I tried to protect her at all costs, and when I couldn't, I was glad to know I could heal her. My instincts, just like all the other guys', were to protect her at the cost of everything else. A huge part of me was tempted not to care about the civilians she was trying to protect; I wanted to keep _her _safe, to hell with the rest of them. I knew, though, that my Sweetheart would never agree to that, and she wouldn't want me to think like that.

I forced myself back to the task at hand. Hector brought the "assassin" in within minutes, and I wasn't surprised at the few bruises I found on him. We all knew that anyone who messed with Hector's Angelita, directly or indirectly, would answer to him first. Now, like I said, I never relished in causing people pain. This man was no different, but the trepidation was appeased by the fact that this would get us information. I couldn't ignore the fact that he was part of something that would have hurt my Sweetheart, so I wasn't very nauseated by my actions. When we found the mole…it would be fair game, and I knew I would be among the first in line.

When we got the information we needed from him, I knew Les had to force his Monster back down. We jogged up to Ranger's apartment and walked in in time to hear Steph's belligerent voice telling Morelli that she wasn't a whore. Pride swelled my chest; it was just like my Sweetheart to fight back. When we heard the knife being pulled on her, we were all ready to storm the place; it was the tiniest shred of control holding me back. Pain ravaged my heart as I was forced to hear what was going on. My poor Sweetheart…

I used to be a medic for the Army Rangers. I had seen things worse than anything that could come out of the devil's worst nightmares. But never before have I felt the pain and fear I felt when I had to let my Sweetheart go.


	2. Caring and being cared for

Caring and being cared for

**Disclaimer: Not mine, and no prizes will be awarded for having guessed that, due to the sheer obviousness of it.**

**A/N: This scene is from some of the men's POVs, Ranger included, when Steph orders Ranger to bed in chapter 9. This was requested by Selene Aduial, so this one is dedicated to you! Hope this is what you had in mind…**

**###**

Tank POV

"I love you all, but everyone- Out! Ranger is now going to sleep, we will do the whole report thing in 4-5 hours," my Little Girl commanded. I fought to control my smirk; I had known Ranger for 14 years, and today was the first time I'd seen him at a loss for a words, and more to the point, the first time I'd seen him shut up and take an order from someone other than our commanding officer. The fact that Steph was a little slip of a woman, a white-bread honey from the Burg, no less, was nothing short of hilarious. I never thought I would see the day when my best friend would take orders from a woman trying to take care of him that wasn't his mom, and yet here we were, and here he was, standing obediently, watching submissively as Bomber took matters into her own hands. When he saw me about to burst out laughing, he realised what this little scene was doing to his Badass Boss image. At once, his expression turned stoic and he attempted to halt Steph.

"Babe," he intoned in a low, even voice that would have had one of us backing the hell off at record speed.

She whirled around and stared at him, fire in her eyes.

"Tell me you're not going to sleep now, Ranger," she challenged. "I dare you."

He wisely chose to shut his mouth, and that proved too much for me. Shooting him a smirk, I shook with silent laughter, as did the rest of the men. Instantly, his fierce gaze turned on us, and on instinct, I quieted, standing partially at attention and looking down at my boots, chagrined, praying that look wasn't solely directed at me.

Shit.

He may be whipped, but he's still got all the power to make us feel like we were back in the army, asshole.

"That's what I thought," Steph muttered when Ranger didn't contradict her. She ushered us out and I chuckled once to myself.

Batman versus The Bombshell. This was going to be interesting.

###

Ram POV

"I love you all, but everyone- Out! Ranger is now going to sleep, we will do the whole report thing in 4-5 hours."

I didn't even hesitate to follow Steph's orders; the last time I'd heard that tone was when I was wasted from tequila and "convinced" to crash at her place for the night. I knew without a doubt, that Bombshell meant business now, and that Ranger didn't stand a chance. I smirked; she was going to rip him one after we left for neglecting himself.

"Babe," I heard him try to admonish her and almost flinched. Poor sap; he didn't know what he was getting himself into. I mean, Ranger was badass and scary as hell, but in my experience, a pissed off Bombshell was a smidgen scarier.

"Tell me you're not going to sleep now, Ranger, I dare you," she snapped, and I barely restrained my chuckle at the surprise in his eyes. I could see in his eyes that he was a smart enough man not to take her on right now. He kept quiet and sent us all a menacing glare to show us he was still the boss of us and had the prerogative to kick all of our asses. It took some effort, but I didn't run out screaming when he aimed the glare at us. I swore as Steph led us out; asshole hadn't lost his touch after all, Steph was just strangely immune. I chuckled to myself as she led us out.

God help our fearless leader when faced with the wrath of one Stephanie Plum.

###

Bobby POV

"I love you all, but everyone- Out! Ranger is now going to sleep, we will do the whole report thing in 4-5 hours."

Tempted as I was, I didn't turn around and begin applauding Bombshell. As a medic, I knew what sleep deprivation could do to a person. I knew he was worried about my Sweetheart, but really, we all were; that didn't mean that not sleeping would solve anything. I had tried to talk him into getting some rest, even offered him a sleeping pill or a tranquiliser, and he had in typical Ranger fashion, turned me down with a glare and a threat to be taken to the mats.

"Babe," he tried to take her to task, but she spun around, pinning him with fierce, icy eyes.

"Tell me you're not going to sleep now, Ranger. I dare you," she took him on defiantly. His eyes widened marginally in surprise and I nearly laughed.

_Good, _I thought with a childish smirk, _now let Sweetheart chew your ass up for not listening to me!_ He caught my smirk and the rest of the men's and aimed at us the glare that would have lesser men digging their own graves. My blood ran cold for a second and I knew that despite the fact that our tiny little Bomber had him check and mate, he would still kick all our asses simultaneously on the mats. For now I was just tickled to see Ranger flinch in fear of a little woman. When I saw him glare become specifically directed at me, I had to fight the urge to curl up in the corner of the room with my finger pressed to my lips in silence. I winked at Sweetheart and walked obediently out as she directed us; I sure as hell didn't want to create a fight with her. I took a minute to appreciate the fact that Steph was forever taking care of us, and I knew that one day very soon, we were going to have to thank her for everything she always does for us, as I'm quite sure she has no idea how much it means to us.

Steph was always trying to take care of us, when in reality we were all so genuinely unused to that. We'd all learnt, at some time or the other, to take care of ourselves, only really having someone to lean on when we were assigned military partners, and even then, they mostly only had your back in the field. Bomber on the other hand, wanted to take care of all of us, always bringing us coffee when we'd had a long night, making sure we slept well, giving us advice on dates, hugging us because she felt we needed one, covering our asses and trying to protect us from any trouble, treating us in a completely open way, trusting us so implicitly, it reminded us to trust ourselves, being there for us even when we didn't know we needed someone…

More than that was the non-judgemental way she approached us. I had forgotten what it was like not to be seen as something to be feared; forgotten what it was like to be seen as a healer. She saw past our guns and scars and scary tattoos, and we never told her how much that meant to us.

We really needed to tell her.

As we marched out of the room, Bossman glaring, Bomber pouting and us smirking, I spared a thought for my friend and boss.

Strongs to you, Soldier.

###

Lester POV

"I love you all, but everyone- Out! Ranger is now going to sleep, we will do the whole report thing in 4-5 hours."

Now, I have lived with my cousin for the better part of my life, and known him the entire duration of it. Despite the many times he wishes to kill me and despite the many times he actually does hand me my ass, we've always been the closest. Not even his own brother and sisters were as close to him as I was. I knew him better than anyone, save for Tank, and now Beautiful. In all our years together, this was the first time I'd seen him back down from the direct, very firm order to get his ass to bed. Suffice to say, it was hilarious to watch my badass, always in control cousin having his ass handed to him by a tiny little thing; by our little Beautiful Bombshell.

I smirked at him, loving what I was seeing, and instinctively knowing that my best friend had the upper hand against him, because who could refuse a beautiful woman who loved you and wanted the best for you? The funny part about that, was that Carlos _could_ actually, always refuse that woman until now.

He caught my, and the men's grins and I knew he wanted to try and re-establish his dominance. _Mia idiota primo. _(My idiot cousin)

"Babe," he said evenly, in a tone that put fear into me even. What I saw next, made me want to roll on the floor, clutching my stomach laughing, and made me wish seven was equipped with cameras.

"Tell me you're not going to sleep now, Ranger," she challenged, eyes flashing, whirling around to face him with her 'Burg Death Glare'. "I dare you."

I just barely stopped myself from bursting into hysterical laughter. This made my meeting with Ranger on the mats tomorrow almost worth it! When I saw him glare at us, I knew he was planning how to beat our asses 10 ways till Sunday, but at the same time, he didn't contradict her; he was always the smartest of the family.

As we walked out, I was the last one, and before I left, I turned around and gripped her little wrist gently in one hand.

"Thanks, Beautiful," I murmured, low enough so only she heard. "I tried last night, but I'm glad he's listening to you now."

"Thanks for trying, Les," she whispered back with a grin. She leaned up and pecked my cheek, and warmth spread over me. "I got this."

I caught the look of desire on my cousin's face before I left; damn, he was a lucky devil.

###

Hector POV

"I love you all, but everyone- Out! Ranger is now going to sleep, we will do the whole report thing in 4-5 hours," Angelita announced, shooing us out with her hands. Unease trumped the amusement I felt at seeing our badass Bossman being ordered around by my little angel. I didn't like being away from her- even if it was only a matter of two floors.

I had to remind myself that she was in the most secure building in Trenton, locked up in the least accessible apartment in Haywood, in the presence of one of the most dangerous men in the world. Taking deep breaths, I forced myself to calm down. She would be fine…and I would keep my ear to the ground until we came back, to make sure that I was here in a second if she needed me. Partially satisfied with my plan, I followed the rest of the men. We were not a bunch to take orders from anyone other than our superior, lest of all from a little white girl, but some of us knew her temper and didn't want her to be mad at us, while others, myself included, couldn't bear to deny her anything.

Bossman was no different. He made a valiant effort to retain some dominance, intoning her name with a vaguely stern undertone. As soon as I heard this tone and attitude directed at her, I had to fight the urge to respond by throwing a knife at him. I knew he was my boss, and something of a brother, but this was my Angelita. Disrespect to her wouldn't be tolerated from anyone. I was glad I didn't react, because she responded sharply.

"Tell me you're not going to sleep now, Ranger! I dare you," she snapped, the fire in her blue eyes setting off a flame of pride inside me. I had to fight to keep from puffing out my chest like a proud _papi _or _hermano _at the feistiness she retained even when everyone was trying to break her. Bossman didn't respond, for which I was grateful; I didn't want to have to maim him for directing anger at Angelita.

When we were leaving, I noticed Santos telling her something. I was fairly sure I was the only one who noticed, so I let it go, knowing that if I had a reason for killing Santos, Angelita would be the one to tell me.

It took almost all the willpower I possessed to walk out of that apartment, but I was comforted in the knowledge of whose hands she was in.

I knew though…

…I would be back the moment she and el jefe were awake. Till then, I would sharpen my knives, and worry.

###

Ranger POV

"I love you all, but everyone- Out! Ranger is now going to sleep, we will do the whole report thing in 4-5 hours," Babe ordered, her voice impressively commanding. I was torn between being very turned on at the prospect of Babe as authoritative as one of my COs, and being annoyed at the fact that she was ordering me around in front of my men. Turned on? That won out by a mile.

When I caught my men's grins and smug leers, I automatically knew I was practically begging to lose my badass boss image. The only man wasn't smirking was Hector. I felt glad for the respect he obviously had, until I recognised the contemplative, almost pained look on his face; he wasn't smirking because he was anxious about leaving Steph, not because of respect, damn him. Instinctively, I attempted to re-obtain my leadership.

"Babe," I tried to go for mildly stern so that she wouldn't get scared, but she would know I was serious. I caught the subtle movement of Hector's hand twitching toward his knife.

Turns out, he didn't have to defend Babe.

Turns out, I didn't need to worry about scaring her either.

"Tell me you're not going to sleep now, Ranger," she opposed me defiantly, her chin tilted up a degree so that she looked faintly adorable despite her attempt at formidable. "I dare you!"

As much as I wanted to say I completely controlled my reaction, I knew I couldn't. My eyes widened slightly in surprise and I know this didn't escape my men's notice. More than that, I had never felt more lustful or in love with her. To my great surprise, I couldn't retort and took her words quietly, much to the amusement of my men. When some of them laughed, I sent them all a glare that would have the devil handing in his horns. I was pleased when they immediately shut up; at least I was still appropriately feared. I could re-establish most of that fear on the mats, starting with my core team and working my way through them, and I knew when the time came, I would look forward to it. Until then, I would have to settle with warning glares.

As Babe led them out, I couldn't help but focus in on my earlier lust. As surprising as it was, I liked having someone scold me about looking after myself; I enjoyed the fact that she cared enough, loved me enough, to take care of me. It was something I was sure I'd never experience, and now that it was with her, it meant all the much more. I tuned out my anger for a later stage and allowed myself to focus on my desire for her instead. I made to wrap my arms around her and nuzzle her neck; try to calm her down before she ripped me a new one for not sleeping. Now that she was safe, and within touching distance, I felt my tiredness.

Maybe having a small sleep wouldn't be that bad an idea; I needed to be on top of game.

And I was sure Babe would join me with the right persuasion…

I grinned inwardly. I _loved_ trying to persuade my Babe.

###

**A/N: Okay, yay! So, there you have it; this was most of the men's thoughts as Steph ordered Ranger to bed. Hope you all enjoyed it! Review or PM me with your suggestions and requests!**

**Hope it was what you wanted, Selene! ;) **

**-JazMitch**


	3. A spectacular fall from grace

A spectacular fall from grace

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, I kid you not.**

**A/N: This scene is some of the Burg wives POVs as the destroying of Helen Plum takes place. This was requested by Selene Aduial, so dedicated to you once more, hun! Hope this does justice to what you had in mind!**

**###**

Helen Plum POV

I listened as Angela spoke of me, feeling like the cat that caught the canary. I had the kind of reputation most Burg wives dreamed of having, I had a wonderful trophy husband and still had my fun on the side, I had a perfect daughter, I was well on my way to breaking my disgrace of a youngest daughter and teaching her to be perfect, and now the women I have had tea with every month for the past 10 years were now singing my praises; I was on top of the world.

I kept my expression almost chagrined, but pleased, not wanting to gloat or smirk, as that would be so undermining to my character. I could almost picture the reverence with which everyone would look at me with now. I began to practice how I would greet people and advise other mothers, pretending to be aloof and unprepared…

Wait, hold on, why was Stephanie coming up on to the stage?

I watched as she claimed that I was not the woman these people thought. My blood froze in my veins and I could scarcely move. When the slideshow started and she began to screech that ridiculous song, I was on the point of killing her, but realising now was not the best time, I began to look for exits, only to find more and more thugs blocking all my ways out. I could feel the ladies' glares and disapproving head shaking, and when the picture of me and Anthony came on the screen and I heard the collective gasps and Angela's shriek, I knew I was done.

And I knew I had to make my whore of a daughter pay.

When I finally could start towards her, my path was blocked by two of her thugs. So this was what had given her the courage to do this…I would have to have a talk with my future son about this. She needed to learn a lesson.

See, the thing about feeling like you're on top of the world, is that you've always got such a long way to fall.

###

Sarah Wilowski POV

As that Helen's daughter took to the stage, I found myself smiling. I always liked that little girl, she was always so full of manners, yet still so full of spunk and life. She would always walk my baby Scruffle, when he was feeling energetic. Every day till she left for college that girl would come by and on the days when poor Scruffle was tired, she would just sit for a few minutes and make idle conversation with this lonely woman. Suffice to say, I just adored her.

When she started about her mother and I saw the things on the slideshow, I begun to feel disgusted at Helen for the things she had done, but more to the point, I could see bruises on that little girl's skin, and I wondered worriedly whether Helen had something to do with too, and whether that poor girl needed any help. When I saw the hulking Hispanic men stop Helen from going after the poor dear I realised that she did have help, and that eased my troubled heart. I made a mental note to check on her when I could and offer her whatever support she may need. I had come to love that little girl like the daughter I never had and so help me, if she needed anything that I could give her, it was hers.

###

Hannah Shiller POV

One minute, we were listening to Angie go on about what a _lovely _woman Helen Plum was, and the next we were watching Helen's own daughter send all of that to hell. Personally, I didn't understand why all of this was so bad; I mean, a woman needed to get herself some satisfaction now and then, right?

Seeing the looks of disgust and disdain on the other Burg women's faces, though, made me realise that I was supposed to be looking down on Helen from now. I also realised that this was a major blow to her reputation, so I reminded myself to be super careful from now on with the men I slept with to make sure they don't tell my husband…

But for now, let's just shake our heads and feign total revulsion at the sights we were beholding.

###

Macy Mueller POV

I barely heard the introductions that Angie was giving, painting Helen as a Goddamn saint. I was far more preoccupied at how I was going to regain face in this society; after Jaden's promotion fell through, I was treated like a social leper. Sure, okay, maybe it was wrong to have told all the women that we were going to be rich and I would never have to see their faces again was out of line, but hey.

Now, I was an outcast and I needed it to get fixed. But how to distract these ladies from some juicy gossip?

When a young lady took to the stage, my interest was captured, and I abandoned my plans for social revival for a bit. When she started about Helen not being the woman everyone thought, I held my breath in anticipation. Was it possible…?

The slideshow was epic and though I had to keep a straight face, I worked not to start cheering. All the women's attentions were caught by the wailing Angie or the frothing-at-the-mouth Helen.

"That's disgraceful of her," another woman whispered to me shaking her head in fellow camaraderie with me.

"Yes, very," I replied quietly, turning up my nose. I repressed my cheer; someone had spoken to me! Helen had fixed my problem for me! She was now the wreck, the disappointment, the embarrassment. I was free.

I sat back to enjoy the rest of the show.

###

Angie Morelli POV

The minute Stephanie Plum took the stage I knew we were going to be heading for trouble. I listened in outrage as she made her claim; how dare she insinuate that the committee didn't know the person they had elected to celebrate?! I bristled, but remained in dignified silence.

That is, until her little slideshow began.

Much to my horror, I found my jaw almost hitting the floor when I realised what I was looking at. Helen Plum, CHEATING? With my brother-in-law, no less! I was torn between disgust for the woman I had been ignorant enough to call an honourable Burg wife, and shame at my brother-in-law who had so flagrantly slept with a married woman.

I sighed as I realised the implications of all of this. This situation would have to be treated carefully to retain my reputation and good name. As much as my Joey marrying that girlmade him happy, I was now going to have to set some ground rules. I could no longer interact with Helen Plum and Stephanie would have to be adequately warned not to repeat her mother's whoring around. I sighed again; if only Joey hadn't insisted on marrying that girl; she was far too wild to become a Burg wife, much as Helen believed she could be tamed. I may not approve of her for my boy, but I can respect that Stephanie Plum is far too outspoken, independent, and strong-willed to be forced into our Burg mould, and I can respect her for never trying to be the Burg's poster wife, save for her mistake with that Orr boy. Make no mistake; I didn't like her. But I could find it in myself to respect her for her decisions not to conform.

No sooner had I begun to think about how to accommodate the Burg wife mould for Stephanie to fit in the Morelli family, had one picture flashed on that changed my life.

Helen Plum, in the arms of my late, abusive ex-husband, locked in a passionate kiss.

I heard a shriek and it took me a moment to realise it had come from me. Wracking sobs escaped from me and I was breathing in short, shallow gasps. For all he had done, I had still loved him, and it was always my one defence for my senseless love; _at least he never cheated on me. At last I was the only one he loved, touched, kissed._

What a fool I was for making such a mistake.

And what a fool Helen Plum was for ever crossing me.

**###**

**A/N: Ooh, ominous! Hope y'all enjoyed it, let me know if you have any requests! Review please!**

**-JazMitch**


	4. Chapter 4

Protecting my own

**Disclaimer: Nope. Genuine. **

**A/N: This one-shot is Hector's POV as Steph gets shot. Dedicated to Babe love-MM love…hope this is to your liking, hun!**

**###**

Hector POV

When we got Angelita and her friends out, a feeling of dread curled up inside me. Surviving a gang as long as I had, meant that I never ignored these instincts when they came, and now they were telling me to protect my little angel. I cast my eyes out over the parking lot, finding her quickly. She was nodding at Ranger and after a minute, they began to move to el jefe's car. Against my better judgement, I decided to leave her be and cover the perimeter around her instead.

My lapse in judgement would prove to be critical.

I heard el jefe over the comms, asking us to bring him in alive, and I knew then that I wasn't the only one who thought Jackson Louw might be making an appearance tonight.

"Si," I agreed, letting him know I had heard and acknowledged his command. I stalked forward, checking around me as I walked, until I heard a shot ring out. My heart stopped, and then picked up double time. I sprinted to the lot, barely aware of where I was going, and the sight that met me knocked the very air from my lungs.

Angelita was standing there with the bossman, looking terrified as Louw aimed his gun at them one more time. I just barely fought down the urge to steal her away and protect from all this. I knew that if I tried to charge in, as I wanted to, that it would only result in spooking the pendejo and then he would shoot, and there would be a 33.3% chance of that bullet hitting mi angelita. Then again, if I didn't act, there was a chance he would shoot el jefe.

Hello rock; meet hard place.

I inched toward them, trying to get a proper target on him, my hands on the handles of my knives.

Then everything happened at once. I heard Louw claim to have no problem eliminating el jefe and I heard Angelita gasp. Somehow, I knew what was going to happen before it did; I just knew my little one that well.

Spinning around faster than he could have expected, Angelita twisted herself around and wrapped her body around Ranger's front. A split second after that, two shots rang out. Triumph and dread filled me, before I even realised the scene that was rapidly unfolding in front of me. I saw Louw ricochet backward as my bullet hit his shoulder, and Santos reacted instantly, tackling him to the floor. That explained the triumph…

…and el jefe's scream explained the dread. I turned and watched, horrified at the sight that met me. Angelita was sprawled across Ranger's lap, limp, blood staining her lavender V-neck. Terror rooted me to the spot as Bobby ran to her and Ranger tried to stop the rapid blood flow. As if stuck in my greatest nightmare, I saw Bobby run his hands over her after screaming for an ambulance. Only when the sounds of wailing sirens penetrated my fog of despair and fear, did I react. I sprinted to the SUV, Cal close on my heels, and we followed the ambulance to the hospital. I was annoyed at how slowly they were going; didn't they know how important this was? How important _she _was? At that moment, I swore that the paramedics would meet hell early if anything happened to my angelita.

We all burst into the hospital like a SWAT team infiltrating a bank heist. It took every bit of my energy not to follow them into the theatre; I felt like I needed to be around her, needed to protect her from everything, and I hated that it couldn't be the case.

Now that I had time to reflect, guilt began to eat up at my insides. Why hadn't I listened to my instincts? I knew something was going to happen; why had I walked away from her still? I scrubbed my face in frustration. Why was the time ticking so slowly? Did it always take this long for what seemed to only be a flesh wound? Or was it more than a flesh wound? Was she okay? Had Brown missed something?

The questions zinged through my head, making it pound relentlessly. When the doctor came out of surgery, all of us stood up, as a unit. He looked tired and I worried immediately; if he looked weary, did it mean that it took him time, but she's okay, or did it mean he took so much of time, but he couldn't do anything?

"She's stable," he announced tiredly. Just two words and all my fear that had been building crashed down. I wanted to drop to my knees at the power of the sheer relief that coursed through my veins. While he was explaining the technical terms to el jefe and the men, I snuck past him to the room he had alluded she was in. I stood next to her bed, looking at her prone form. She was pale and still and it ripped me to shreds on the inside. I took her limp hand in mine and brought it to my lips in a soft kiss. Tenderly, I brushed some of her hair away from her face, grateful that no-one was here to witness my drop from badass to marshmallow.

"Angelita?" I whispered, aware that she couldn't hear me, but needing to tell her this nonetheless. "I am so sorry, angelita. I failed you, but never again, little one, I swear it. Never again, as long as I am around. Te quiero hermanita."

I heard Ranger come in behind me as I pressed one last kiss to her knuckles and her forehead and tucked the blanket around her snugly. I nodded at Ranger once, and I saw understanding in his eyes.

As I left the room I began to prepare in my mind. I meant what I had said…

…as long as I was breathing and as long as it was in my power, I would not allow her to be hurt anymore.

This was my promise.

###

**A/N: Aw, we love Hector and his Angelita! Hope it was to your liking, Babe love- MM love! Thanks for the continuous reviews! **


	5. My heart, my soul, my life

**Disclaimer- Not mine, I swear.**

**A/N: This one shot is in Ranger's POV, as he waits for news on Steph after she is shot. As requested! Enjoy!**

My heart, my soul, my life.

The combination of feeling her sag against me and seeing the red bloom over her shirt told me all I needed to know.

"BABE!" I heard a scream and it took me a moment to realise it came from me. I could scarcely care about how uncharacteristic it was of me; foremost on my mind was the horrifying reality that the woman I loved more than life was lying limp in my arms. I ran my arms over her body, blindly trying to locate the source of her bleeding. I vaguely registered Bobby skidding down next to us with his medical bag. I wanted to thank him, but a lump of terror and despair lodged itself deep in my throat and I couldn't get the words out. I felt my friend and medic move my hands and I realised he was pressing them down on to Babe's wound. I pressed down, grateful to have something to do, grateful to be trying to stop the flow of blood. I focussed on Bobby as he raked his eyes over her prone form, looking for any other injuries. I breathed a private sigh of relief and my tensed muscles relaxed some as I turned my focus to Babe. I was slightly calmer now, and I knew I had to concentrate on Steph. I kept my hand firmly over her injury as Bobby ran around trying to get an ambulance here.

"Babe," I breathed, inaudible to all the men. "Please open those beautiful eyes for me." My heart broke as she remained painfully still. I forced down my blank face as the paramedics came.

"Sir, please step aside," one of them asked timidly, seeming terrified at the sight of me. I stepped away from Babe, using all my willpower, only the knowledge that she needed medical attention giving me the strength to let her go. As they moved her, I followed, and at the door, the same guy turned around. I knew he was going to tell me I couldn't go with her, so I beat him to the punch.

"I'm not leaving her side," I growled menacingly. He flinched and cowered under my glare. "And the more time you spend arguing with me and not treating her increases your likelihood of dying a slow death today."

He gulped and visibly paled; with a jerky nod, I was allowed to accompany them. I was silent on the drive over; I kept praying that Steph would open those mesmerising blue eyes; those eyes that made me fall in love with her over and over, every time I looked into them. My eyes were riveted on her body, scanning desperately for any hint of movement. I felt numb, save for the agonising pain in my chest that told of my despair.

"Sir, you have to let her go, please…" The trembling request brought me out of my reverie. Looking down, I realised I had a deathly tight grip on Babe's hand. Somewhere during the ride I had reached out and grabbed hold and hadn't let go. I was vaguely surprised at how little thinking had to do with my action, before I let her go reluctantly and followed the gurney into the hospital. In a flurry of efficient movement, they had her loaded and were wheeling her to the emergency theatre. I noticed a handful of Rangeman uniforms storming in after us, but I ignored them all.

"Ranger, no," Bobby's firm voice came out of nowhere and he pushed me back slightly. I realised that I moved unconsciously again, this time almost following her into surgery. I nodded once in acceptance and stepped back to let the professionals do their job.

"Bullet through and through. That bullet may have nicked or punctured an artery. She's lost a lot of blood," Bobby debriefed the blond doctor tending to Babe, "and I'm worried she may go into hypovolemic shock. We need to get her a transfusion."

Hypovolemic shock? I had enough experience with it to know what it was. Why hadn't Bobby said something about her being in danger of that? My heart seized. If Bobby was right, there was a very real chance I could lose her…

I sat stoically, unwilling to move from the waiting room. It would seem the rest of my team agreed with my decision; there was no way they were going to leave. As we waited impatiently for word, I noticed more and more Rangemen uniforms finding their way to the hospital waiting room. When I saw the TPD uniform in my peripheral vision, I reacted, tensing my muscles and shifting into an attacking stance, only to be met with the sight of Eddie Gazarra, Carl Constanza and Big Dog. No Morelli. I hadn't expected him to be there, but with all that had happened, I had shifted into my paranoid protective mode with Babe. I clenched and unclenched my fists as the time dragged slowly on. I prayed to a God I didn't really believe in, hoping that she didn't go into hypovolemic shock. When the doctor came into view, I leaped up from where I sat and strode towards him, my men following suit.

"She's stable," he told us tiredly. All at once, relief flooded my insides. I felt weak at the rush and sheer power of the feeling. I noticed, as the doctor began to explain what had happened in surgery, Hector slipping out. I was the only one that saw him, and I knew he was sneaking off to see Babe. I could respect that; when Hector appointed himself someone's guardian and protector, he would do anything for them, and similarly, if they got hurt on his watch, it would kill him. I could relate, and I knew I had to give him a few minutes alone with her because once I got there, I wasn't leaving without her. I turned my attention back to the doctor.

"…lost a lot of blood, so we gave her some transfusions to avoid her going into hypovolemic shock. A few moments more and she may have lost too much blood, causing permanent damage and maybe even death. You were lucky to have gotten her here as fast as y'all did." he nodded at us and walked away.

Cold doused my body, almost as though someone had actually poured ice water down my body. I had almost lost her. Almost lost her because she tried to save my life. How do I tell her that my life was not worth living if she wasn't in it? Surviving that would have meant nothing if it meant losing her in the process. Suddenly, I felt the overwhelming urge to be close to her, to touch her, to reassure myself that she was still with me, still mine. I walked quickly to her room, knowing that the men would sort out the guard outside her door. I walked into the room in time to see Hector press tender kisses to her knuckles and forehead before tucking her in. I nodded once at him to show him I understood his actions, and he left. I lowered myself on to the chair next to her bed and gazed at the angel in front of me. What on earth had I ever done to deserve her?

That was easy to answer; I _didn't _deserve her. For some reason, though, she had chosen to stick with me all these years; had chosen to be my best friend, my lover, my Babe. I couldn't question why anymore; I just needed to try every day to make myself worthy of her. I took her hand in my own and squeezed it lightly. Leaning forward, I peppered kisses all over her face and neck, asking her silently with every kiss to wake up and show me that she would be alright.

"Babe?" I murmured. "Babe, you have to wake up. Please, Querida…tu erez mi corazon, y mi alma, y mi vida. Tu tener mi corazon por todo el tiempo. Por favour amor...por favour despertarse. Por favour…" I begged her prone form. (Darling…you are my heart and my soul and my life. You have my heart forever. Please, love…please wake up. Please…)

She lay, unmoving, and my heart broke a little more. I knew for a fact that if I had never pushed away, if my damned insistence not to let her into my life fully wasn't there after that stupid DeChooch deal, then none of this would be happening. She would be mine. I would be protecting her. There would have never been any reason for her to have anything to do with the cop and he would never be able to come close enough to touch her.

"I'm so sorry, Babe," I told her. "I know that this is my fault. You don't deserve this…you should never have to be hurt to stop me from getting hurt. I would gladly take a bullet to my heart a million times over to avoid seeing you in pain, mi amor. If I could change this, I would. I thought you would be safer without me and doesn't this prove my point? I know I'm being selfish, because I need you in my life Babe, but I don't know what I'm supposed to do to keep you safe…" I trailed off, anguished, pressing my forehead into her forearm. I heard someone come in behind me.

"Carlos?" instinctively, I knew that this was my long-time brother and friend, Les, speaking, not my brother in arms and employee, Santos.

"What do you want, Les?" I asked tiredly, not wanting to summon the energy to be snippy with him.

"Why won't you see that safe, for her, is _with you_, primo, not _away from _you?" he asked. "This happened because she loves you and because she has a heart made entirely of gold. _Not _because you were beginning to let her into your life."

"I can't see how keeping her in our line of work is supposed to keep her safe, Les," I replied frustrated. In a way, it felt weird to be talking to my cousin like this after so long; confiding instead of commanding; and it was a refreshing change. I had forgotten how close Les and I used to be and how nice it was to be cousins again in place of colleagues.

"She's already in our line of work, cuz," he pointed out gently. "I don't think you had anything to do with that. In fact, as far as I can recall, you were there to make sure she didn't get hurt going into it."

"This is different," I argued. "This was my enemy."

"And he aimed at you, not her," he countered calmly.

I didn't say anything. I knew my cousin made an excellent point, but I couldn't help but want to return to my old faithful defence mechanism…

"No-one is to talk to her and distress her about taking the bullet until she is fully healed, or until I have spoken to her first," I ordered, deciding to keep my focus on my babe for now. "Please relay that to the men."

"I will," he answered, "but Carlos, don't make the same mistake twice, man. You nearly lost her this time."

Somehow, I knew "this time", didn't mean her getting shot. It meant her almost giving into a marriage with Morelli.

As he left, I realised that our talk could wait no longer. Once she felt up to it, we were going to clear up what was going on with us. Once and for all.

It was time for Someday.

No sooner had the thought crossed my mind before she began to stir. I took her hand and pressed circles into it while using the other hand to caress her face. she stirred more and I placed a feather light kiss to her face.

"Babe?"

###

**A/N: Well, there you have it; Ranger's POV as he had to wait for Steph to wake up! Hope y'all enjoyed! Watch this space for a one-shot of Terry and a one-shot of Helen, coming soon, courtesy of Margaret and Selene! Maybe even a Hector one soon, for Babe-love MM-love….**

**Te amo will be updated soon, worry not! Just trying to smooth it out ;)**

**Review please! -JazMitch**


End file.
